


Campers Delight

by NismResna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, Smut, Teratophilia, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: I just wanted to write smut, but this mess happened.Anita gets accidentally turned by Park ranger werewolves, they eventually all have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut yet.  
> And the Egyptian mummification process I describe is a bit off.   
> Please leave a comment, Its the only way Ill fill the hole in my heart or get better at writing.

He was soo proud to be chosen to help with the preparations for the recently deceased royal to cross over to another world, he was in his twenties and he got to carry the vessels for the royals organs, what an honor.   
The ritual was not pleasant to witness but it beat a sand burial a commoner like him would get. The removal of the brain was the most stomach-churning one. It is a useless organ, crossed Rahoteps mind, in the line of the teachings, the heart was the body's conductor, not the brain, the heart beats faster when you are scared or in love, the brain just sits there. Other servants and he lined up in the tomb, torchlight flickered on the morticians sweaty back as he worked to remove the nobleman's organs and put them in the vessels they were holding. The place reeked of wine and spices, at the time he taught that was the smell of prestige. When the priest/mortician finished covering the body in salt he left, nobody told them what to do with the vessels, they stood there confused. Rahotep heard grunts and the sound of gritting rocks, they are closing the entrance. He ran towards it, yelling, demanding to know why are they doing this. "He will need his servants on the other side." was the response.

Torches didn't last long, neither did the other servants. Rahotep was left alone in the dark, afraid to move because he knew there were bodies of his colleagues somewhere on the floor around him. He was just sitting there, his back leaning on the tomb wall letting his mind wander. He already lost the sense of time when the torches lighted up with ethereal blue flames.  
"Usually all of the servants pass over by now." Growling voice came from the creature that appeared in black smoke. He had a head of a black jackal and was adorned with the finest clothing and jewelry of all sorts.   
"So this is a regular thing for you, huh Anubis?" Delirious from starvation, he couldn't help but cackle.   
"You know, they usually just stab the servants, the family couldn't do it, they convinced themselves they were doing you all a favor. I guess they didn't hear the stories of people eating each other in desperation to survive." Anubis mused.   
"Let us not waste time, what could you possibly want from me?"  
"Oh so direct. I guess all I can tell you is that the war is coming, and I need to plant little seeds of power so I can reap them later. Tell me Rahotep, would you carry my seed?"  
"What exactly do I get from it?"  
"You will not be able to die from old age and you will be able to transform into a powerful beast."  
"But I can still be killed?"  
"Well yes, that's how I get mine."  
"And here I just thought you just wanted to fuck me."  
"We can do it like that or you can just let me bite you. Either way works for me" Anubis grinned. 

******

The hight of the camping season was coming to an end in the national park. It was recommended for the guests to make an appearance in the little wooden cabin the rangers resided in, at the park entrance. Just a precaution for the safety of the campers and to be held accountable for any trash they would leave at the park. Forest land was quite extensive so it was hard to actually keep track of who came into the park. There were some neighboring properties, where folks made cabins and regularly crossed over to hunt. Some of them were assholes leaving beer cans in the woods, some were nice even giving permission for rangers to use their cabins when scouting the forest till late hours. There was a special cabin nestled between a lake and a forest, with a nice little meadow where you could see deer grazing. It was owned by a couple that died in a car accident, now the estate leased the cabin to all sorts of people, some of them smelled weird, supernatural even. Rahotep and his pack were fortunate enough to land the gig as park rangers. The youngest one William was into computers and made new identities for all 3 of them. He even shaved his mohawk, his pride as a punk from London, for the interview. Rahotep got some weird looks as a person of color but was accepted none the less. His resume was average to not raise suspicion, but the commision got all the faux pas other candidates made on social media in a neat little package, sorted, racist, sexist and just plain stupid opinions. Rahotep, Gunther, and William were the only reasonable candidates left. They made a pretty nice life for themselves, they could hunt to keep the inner wolf at bay without being discovered. If they didn't turn regularly they couldn't control themselves on the full moon. That was one of the details Anubis left out. Considering the power and longevity of a werewolf it was a risk to turn people. That meant no exchange of body fluids with anyone, not a werewolf since the change could kill a person. That wasn't the only danger getting infected with the lycan virus would bring. The newly turned had almost none self-control which made them dangerous for the people around them until they got used, well, to heightened everything: strength, senses, and emotions. He knew Gunther before he turned him to save his life. He was a Teutonic knight escorting pilgrims to the holy land and Rahotep made his money as a translator. Their convoy was attacked, Rahotep got a couple of hits that would kill a normal man but he wasn't just a man for a long time. The rest of the convoy would never see their holy land. Rahotep searched for survivors after the bandits got what they wanted and left. The sun was setting over the desert when he found Gunther bleeding from a gut wound. He told him he can save him for the price of his humanity, he accepted but seemed torn when told he won't be able to feel the touch of a human woman without potentially killing her. They traveled the world together reinventing every couple of years till one faithful punk concert in the 80's London. Gunther found Will overdosing on the filthiest toilet he ever saw and he shat in actual holes in the ground. He took a risk, he would die anyway and bit him. Will was a handful at first, not only dealing with everything related to getting turned but also with his addiction and withdrawal. After being kept chained in a house they rented in the English countryside, for almost 3 months, he accepted his new reality and the idea he could be anyone from now one. Their latest feat was finishing college in America, and Wills bachelor's degree in computing was far the most useful one but kinda effortless because he was into computers since they first appeared. 

Anita or Annie as she liked to be called by friends, was taking another year for herself before graduating college to get the ownership of the land her deceased parents left to her under the condition she at least gets a bachelor's degree. She chose ecology, it reminded her of her parents and how they dreamed of living in a homestead, they even bought this land with the intention to eventually live there. She was sometimes disappointed to not have died in the car accident, along with her parents. She shook her head and stepped into the rangers office, she came to camp to deal with these feelings and to find herself. Tough it out now and cry in the woods later. She told herself. A guy with a mohawk and a septum piercing sat behind the computer in the receptions office. "Hello Will" She read the nametag on his beige and green rangers uniform. "I'll be staying here for 14 days"   
"Well, hi. I'll just need your id and I'll have to see a permit for that." He gestured at her hunting rifle. 

The first thing she did after she set up camp was smoke a joint. It was getting late when she decided to hunt. She took her rifle and decided to find some rabbits or deer. She got lucky when she saw a lone doe and started tracking it. Strange, it was bleeding and trying to run away from something. Then she saw something through her rifle's scope, two really fast grey blobs started attacking the doe. In a matter of seconds, it was all over. they stood still over the body. Tall humanoid wolfs? She couldn't believe her eyes. The weed was probably laced with something. I can't shoot and kill someone's dog or a dog owner... Her thoughts were already going wild till they turned into two quite attractive, naked, 30 something men. She almost pissed herself. The blonde rocking a man bun and a beard and the other a fashionable fade but also a dorky fanny pack around his neck. "Fuck this, I'm out" She mumbled to herself as she slowly and quietly crept away until she was sure it was safe to run.   
"You smelled that right." Said the German knight with a man bun.  
"Yes. Human." Replied the handsome Egyptian.   
"But Will was supposed to call us if there were any new campers."  
Then the phone in the fanny pack rang. 

A raccoon was wandering outside the rangers' cabin in the dark, till yelling scared it away.  
"Well fuck, you forgot huh?!" Rahotep almost bit William's head off.  
"Holy shite, no need to get bloody upset, maybe she didn't see anything."   
"And maybe she saw everything, we need to find her camp and see how she reacts when she sees us." Added Gunther.  
They agreed.

Anita didn't waste any time high or not, something weird was in these woods. She made a couple of spring deadfalls on trails leading to her camp. She also managed to dig a hole in which she put sharpened sticks and covered it with leaves. Her tent was nested in a primitive shelter of a tree and some rocks, covered with logs and leaves so she was safe there. She made a fire and lit one up to relax in the dark woods all by herself, she reached for her bear mace as a way to reassure herself she was ready for anything.   
There were a snapping sound and a growl. My trap went off. It was followed by cursing and two other voices asking if he's alright. One of the voices had a British accent and she recognized him as the receptionist at the rangers station. Well, fuck I'm in trouble now. She hid the bag of weed under some leaves in a hurry then went to help. "I'm so sorry, I thought a saw wolves in these woods" She stopped in her tracks as she recognized the other two. Man-bun was bleeding from his thigh, while the other two were holding him up."Leave me alone wolf people!" She sprayed them with bear mace and ran back to her tent to get her rifle. Coughing and cursing, Rahotep managed to say:  
"yep, I think she saw something."   
"What are you waiting for go get her, I'll be fine!" Strained Gunther.   
In a second they caught her arms, twisted them behind her back and forced her to her knees. The one with better, dark hair, ordered the British punk to look for her phone. As he put his arm around her neck to restrain her by himself she bit him. She drew blood. He cursed and yelled something weird. "No don't swallow, spit it out!" He let her go and she started spitting but it was too late the blood already went down her throat. She started convulsing, all three of them stood around her in fear and anticipation. Her bones cracked, her joints twisted. Her jaw elongated. And in a second she was back to normal. The shock from her half transformation rendered her unconscious.  
"She didn't change all the way." Said Gunther in amazement.  
"Maybe it works different for women, I've never met a female werewolf." Explained Rahotep.  
'Hey guys, there are no photos of you two on her phone, but there is this." Will showed them her naked pictures, some tasteful in fancy lingerie and some downright nasty, close-ups and inserted objects.  
"Put that away." Raho got a little worked up. "But save it for later, we could use it to make her comply."  
They agreed to take her to the cabin near the lake.

Anita woke up with a headache. The bed was comfortable and she was covered with a wool blanket, she moaned and pulled the blanket up to cover her short curvy body, only the top of her heart-shaped, freckled face and her nose peaked over the blanket. Three male figures came into focus and she shot up to her feet. But she felt dizzy immediately after if Rahotep wouldn't catch her shed be kissing the floor.   
"What happened, I bit you and you told me not to swallow, did you give me rabies or something?"  
"Or something." Mused William.   
"It's called lycanthropy." Added Rahotep with a sigh.  
"I've read enough fantasy to know you gotta be kidding."  
"Look usually you'd be having wild mood swings accompanied by uncontrolled transformations into a big human-canine hybrid. You'd be a danger to people around you."  
"But I'm not. So I'm not." She decided to go to the door. But man bun intercepted her.  
"You are one of us now, we can't just let you go." Gunther tried saying that in a soothing voice but immediately realized he had failed. Anita snapped her hazel eyes glowed a supernatural gold.  
"The fuck you cant, get out of my way!" She pushed him and threw him across the room.  
Everybody was shocked. Then William spoke: "We have your phone, we will send the pictures to everybody in your contacts if you don't calm down and listen to us. You really should have a lock on your phone by the way."  
"It's the woods what if I needed emergency services and forgot my pin under the stress, you slut shaming bastard! So what I'm a prisoner here?"   
"More like quarantined, you can leave in a couple of months after you learn the rules of your condition and consequences if you don't follow them." Continued Rahotep. Unwavering sadness washed over her, she collapsed to her knees face in hands and started sobbing. The Guys exchanged concerned looks.   
"Hey, it's ok." Rahotep wanted to place a hand on her shoulder but stopped himself. "Let's start over, I'm Rahotep you can call me Raho, that's William, and the guy you threw over the room is Gunther. And were werewolves."


	2. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost dubcon, smut, no actual sex yet. Its been two months and she mostly seems fine, but on the third full moon, her libido goes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new with signifying inner monologue.  
> There is a masturbatory scene, but my characters don't bang yet.

"You know this was my parents' vacation house?" William looked confused when Annie said that while packing the little stuff she had, to leave for her final year of college. He didn't know what to say, he vaguely remembered that the couple who vacationed here had a child, so he took a bag of weed out of his pocket. "Here don't tell Raho, he's kinda against drugs, even tho this doesn't count in my opinion."   
She gave him a stern look "I could have used this, and its half empty, ugh keep it, well smoke when I come back"  
"So you're coming back?" Will seemed excited.  
"Well you still have my phone, and I promised Ill report what happens on the third full moon."  
"That's right, Raho said to give you this." He took the phone out of his shirt pocket, the phone was quite big and so was his chest she noticed.   
"Thank you, now I can beat the shit out of you."  
"I bet you could." Said Gunther who came with Raho to say goodbye.  
She gave him a smirk "Sorry about that." Then she gave them all hugs and kisses on the cheek.  
"Don't forget even if you were asymptomatic which you are not, exactly, but you can still pass it on. So you know, no sex, no kissing no sharing utensils or food, drinks, and try not to sneeze on people." Raho couldn't help himself but be protective even if he came off as an overbearing mother. 

Anita woke up on the day of the third full moon smelling sex. Not in a stuffy 'my roommate and her boyfriend being at it for days and not opening a window' kind of way. More subtle but she could smell the whole dorm. Lubricating body fluids which usually grossed her out now seemed alluring.  
At the beginning of a class, a cute boy walked by her and sat in a row in front of her. She couldn't help but check his ass before he sat down. Under the soap and a fresh layer of deodorant there, it was the smell of pussy. 'This man got laid recently stop fantasizing about him. Holy shit its gotten worse since this morning. Whatever it is. Oh my god, what if I'm in heat?' The thought terrified and excited her at the same time.   
"Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow, mine just ran out" The cute boy turned around and was talking to her.  
"You better go catch it then." 'Oh, Anita that was so cringe' Then he smiled and she imagined looking down at that face while riding him, then bending down so his girlfriend could get to her ass with a strap-on while he filled his mouth with her breasts. Her panties suddenly felt wet. 'Shit did I get my period? I should be able to smell the blood couldn't I?' She almost threw the pen at him, excused herself and went to the bathroom to check just in case.

All the stools were empty, she picked the last one, pulled off her panties and sat down to inspect. The fluid on her panties was clear. 'Really? I just got so turned on there's a swamp in my pants. Really? Goddamnit, I'm in heat.' She touched her breasts to see if they were sensitive. They were. She got even more aroused by the act and thinking about her arousal made her even hornier. 'My body already betrayed me, I need to get to Raho and others before my mind goes.' Now she was imagining them shirtless. 'Maybe if I cum now It will help me cool down.' So she let her imagination run wild. Rahotep wildly kissing her while William made do with her bra and Gunther lifted her skirt so he could pull off her panties. Her hand found its way to her clit and was pressing and rubbing it just the way she liked it. Her nipples ached for some affection, with her other hand, she traced her own curves from her belly to her breast and gently pinched the nipple. Whatever it was, made her feel really confident and sexy. She could smell all the horny people, their arousing hormones, liquids, and flesh. She could just drag someone to her room. 'No! Raho and others touching you, stay focused.' She imagined their cocks if they looked different when turned. Stuffing her in every orifice, and taking turns until they filled her up and she leaked cum. She came with a quiet whimper. She stuffed some toilet paper in her panties after she wiped herself. Some thorough handwashing and she was on her way to the car determined to get to her wolfmen before she fucks and eats some unfortunate horny soul.

When Anita arrived at the park ranger cabin, they were all there. Will behind the counter on the computer, Raho, and Gunth playing poker in the living room. They smelled of each other. 'Of course, she felt stupid, Will told me he's bi, Raho is from a time where being hetero was considered uptight. Gunther hmm, Gunther always looked at Raho in a loving manner. I should have seen it. Maybe they still miss pussy, might as well go for it.' She grabbed Will over the counter to plant a kiss on his mouth, but his palm intercepted her face.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing? 'God she smells even nicer than usual, and her panties are soaked, but she's not acting like herself. She also felt hot to the touch.   
"I'm sorry I just thought..." She felt so rejected but she almost sexually assaulted Will. Other two guys came to the counter, curious about the commotion. "What's going on? Enquired Raho. They caught a whiff of her pheromones and almost lost their footing. Raho crossed his arms and Gunther put them in his pockets, They both seemed nervous.  
"I'm so sorry, It subtly started this morning now I feel like I'm going to explode and die if I don't fuck right now." The boys exchanged puzzled looks. She apologized for her blunt language and winced uncomfortably every time her thick thighs would move she would feel it on her needy cunt.   
"I think I'm in heat so please can one of you just take mercy on me and have sex with me? Please?' "God, you sound like an addict.' William spoke first:  
"Tempting as it may be (He sternly looked at the other two when he continued) you are not in the state of mind to be making these kinds of decisions when in heat" From there on it was all physical exercise and cold showers. Till Will brought out the weed which made Raho raise an eyebrow.  
"I thought I smelled something." They all smoked and exchanged stories until she fell asleep on the floor. They covered her with a sleeping bag and let her be.


End file.
